The present subject matter relates generally to a display unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a magnetic display unit with a quick-release mechanism.
Magnetic display units may be used for a number or purposes. Creatively, display units can be used for temporary artistic creations. Educationally, display units may provide a structure upon which problem-solving tasks may be completed. Recreationally, display units may be the surface upon which one plays tic-tac-toe or similar games. Magnetic boards may serve as the background for learning and play for children and adults. In its most common use, magnetic items are placed and removed from a magnetic board fairly regularly. However, the magnetic attraction between the board and the items placed thereon often makes it difficult to quickly and efficiently remove items from the board. In most instances, magnetic items need to be removed from the magnetic board individually. Depending on the number of magnetic items connected to the board, their removal may be a very tedious and time-consuming process.
Magnetic display units may include a non-magnetic face. For example, a magnetic display unit may include a whiteboard facing with a magnetic backing. The inclusion of the whiteboard face may improve the function of the display unit, but it does not address the need for a quick and efficient release mechanism for the magnetic objects applied to the face of the display unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a magnetic display unit including a quick-release mechanism.